The Iron Child
by beachgirl347
Summary: This story takes place with Keirran as a little boy and him griwing up. Starting from Ash’s POV. Again, I don’t own any of these characters. Please review and I hope you like it!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" I heard Keirran beg.

Meghan just groaned softly and turned over. After that I knew he would try to get me up.

Rolling off of his mother's back, Keirran crawled over on top of me.

"Daddy, I'm bored. Wake up!" He pleaded.

"Keirran, go back to bed." I tried to demand.

"Pleaseee" he started, "I'm not tired anymore."

Grimacing a little I sat up. "Fine. But let Mommy sleep."

"Yay!!" He squealed in happiness, but yelped when I glared pointing at Meghan.

I rolled out of bed and put a shirt on, then walked over to my Queen kissing her on the forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up.

Keirran followed me down the hall and then I asked him, "What did you want to do so badly that we're up this early?"

Smiling he said, "I was hoping you would practice with me, will you Daddy?"

I smiled, loving how much he liked his new sword. "Sure."

"Yes!" He cheered.

After showing Keirran some new techniques, the sun was starting to shine. We walked in as Meghan came down the stairs.

She smiled at me then without warning Keirran jumped into her arms grinning.

"Morning Mama," he said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetie," answered shifting Keirran up in her arms.

It was hard to believe he was already five in human years.

Before walking up to Meghan and offering my arm, I stood back taking in my family. Everything we went through brought us here today, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kissing my cheek, Meghan whispered "Good morning," to me. Squeezing her hand we walked together to the dinning hall.

"Keirran," Meghan chuckled, "slow down."

He looked up from his breakfast and smiled, "Yes Mama"

After breakfast Meghan went off to working, and Keirran was left in my care all day. He followed me like usual and I let him spar with a few guards in training. Huffing Keirran slumped up against a tree when he finished.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Much better." I grinned and patted his head.

Sheathing his sword we walked together to the palace.

As we walked up the steps Beau jumped out of nowhere and chased Keirran challenging him. Of course he return the attack chasing Beau around the garden. Knowing this would go on forever if I let them I called them inside.

"What do we do know Daddy?" Keirran asked ready for anything.

"Well... I was thinking about asking Mom if we should go out into the Wyldwood and I could show you some special hiding places of mine." I smirked when his face lit up. "Any interest?" I asked already knowing the explosion of happiness that I just unleashed.

"Yes, Yes!! Please please please please!!" He shrieked.

"Okay, okay, lets go ask your mother."

We walked into the throne room and Meghan's bored, get-me-out-of-here look faded instantly as I walked in, Keirran bouncing in behind me.

"Hi boys," she smiled, walking towards us, hugging Keirran and kissing me.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy has something to ask you, go on Daddy." He said practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh does he?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take Keirran out into the Wyldwood to show him some special places. Of course only if that's okay with you, my queen." I smirked at her.

"Hm... I don't know, the Wyldwood is pretty dangerous." Glancing at the little boy tugging on her shirt.

"Please, Mommy." He pleaded.

"Well I suppose, but only if you both promise to be very cautious." She sighed in defeat.

Smiling I squeezed her hand in thanks. Keirran almost exploded in cheers of excitement.

I kissed my queen on the forehead, she hugged Keirran with one last, "be careful" and we were on our way.

He was still new at glider riding, but I helped him get comfortable. After the long ride into the deep Wyld, we landed and started on foot. I brought Keirran to a little spring and showed him a tree I used to swing at practicing. He saw all the deep cuts and wanted to put a few of his own in. Showing him the best stance for his height I let him wack the tree. Sure enough leaving a little scrape.

"Woahh" he said mesmerized.

After that he begged me to tell him some stories about everything I did here. About four different stories later he started to doze off. Then I picked him up and carried him to the gliders. Waking him up wasn't hard. He sprung right up rested and ready to start another adventure. He was a little disappointed when I told him that we had to get home.

We flew over the woods as the sun started to set. Once we landed we found Meghan wrapping up her last meeting.

"Hey, how was it?" She asked squeezing Keirran in her arms.

"We had so much fun! So much fun! Didn't we Daddy? When can we go again? Let's go tomorrow! Mommy can come wi-"

"Keirran, clam down. One thing at a time." I jumped in.

"Sorry." He grinned, then he gasped and smiled like he had the best idea ever.

He beckoned for Meghan to lean down so he could whisper in her ear.

After a moment she shared his grin and looked to me.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling I am not going to like this..." I said easing back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh well Keirran just had a great idea," Meghan started. "We were wondering if you would be open to going out into the Wyldwood tomorrow and seeing Uncle Puck."

I shook my head and sighed. "Really?"

"Please Daddy?" Keirran smiled.

"Yeah, please Daddy?" Meghan repeated.

I sighed a deep sigh, "I guess,"

Keirran jumped up and down hugging my waist. "Yay!"

Meghan walked over kissing me in thanks.

"Good morning," I heard Meghan's voice trying to wake me. "Come on, Keirran is ready to go."

Moaning I pulled the pillows over my head.

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

"Yes." She demanded ripping the pillows from my grasp.

When I didn't get up I felt her get up and open the door. Then all of a sudden Keirran jumped on top of my stomach pounding the pillow against my head.

"Come on Daddy, get up, get up, get up."

"Ughhh fine, I'm up, I'm up."

We were flying over the Wyldwood when a flock of ravens flew from a tree.

"Well, it seems we've found him." Meghan proclaims.

Landing Keirran ran around yelling "Uncle Puck, Uncle Puck, where are you!?"

With a caw and a flash of feathers Puck appears.

"Little man!" He yells back. As Keirran jumps in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Puck," He smiled brightly.

"Hey little dude." Puck smiled back.

He put Keirran down and hugged Meghan. Then he turned to me.

"ICE-BOY! Did ya miss me?" He asked

I rolled my eyes, "Hello Goodfellow."

Keirran tugged on Puck's shirt getting his attention. Puck knelt down, "What's up?" He asked.

"Do you have any stories to tell?" Keirran asked with his grin full of anticipation.

"Oh boy, do I?" He said rubbing his hands together in thought.

"Well not too long ago, I was..."

Puck told us many many stories on recent monsters he defeated and quests he completed. Then Meghan and Puck talked for a while, I zoned out for a bit.

"Why don't you and me go up against Keirran for practice?" Puck asked me bringing me back to reality.

"Why not," I said. Standing up I called for Keirran, "Keirran,"

When no response came Meghan rose immediately.

"Keirran, if you are hiding come out here now."

Nothing.

Muttering a curse, Puck stood. "Welp, lets go find him."

Sprinting through the Wyld, calling for Keirran we went.

A shriek came and Meghan sprinted faster.

Goodfellow and I shared a glance, then caught up.

"MOMMY! SOMEONE HELP!"

Then we saw him, pinned up against a tree with a catoblepas starring him down.

Instantly Meghan had her sword out running towards the monster.

"Ready Ice-boy?" Puck asked unsheathing his daggers.

We ran getting the attention of the catoblepas. Attacking the beast, Meghan saw her free chance to grab Keirran. She put him safely into the tree and focused her glamour onto the attacker. Suddenly iron vines sprouted out of the ground locking around the creatures legs. Holding it firmly in place for me to go in for the kill. After stabbing my sword through its heart and seeing the life fade from its eyes, I ran to Keirran.

He was crying in Meghan's arms, her clutching his small body, pressing it into hers. Her shirt muffling his quiet sobs.

Sighing I held them in a tight embrace. I pulled away taking Keirran in my arms. Meghan wiped tears from her eyes and hugged Puck.

After that we left the Wyldwood and went back to Mag Turiedh. No one said anything for a while. I could tell Meghan wanted to ask him what happened. After we landed the silence was broken.

"Keirran, what happened, why would you leave like that?" She started.

"I'm sorry, I saw a hart and I chased it through the woods." He trailed off at the end. "When I lost it, I was going to head back. But the the catoblepas came."

She sighed and stroked his hair, "It's okay, just promise me you will be more careful."

"I promise Mama."


End file.
